Known in the state of the art are synthetic velours materials where foundation fabric and/or pile fibers consist of synthetic fibers. As compared to velours of wool, cotton, linen or rayon, such materials are easier to care for and their resistance to mechanical abrasion is better. These materials tend to have a certain susceptibility to soiling because the pile fibers are strongly crinkled over the entire pile fiber length in untreated woven condition. Said crinkle is indispensable because smooth pile fibers would not hold in the foundation fabric and thus the pile would be pulled out of the foundation fabric under relatively small mechanical stress on the pile.
Attempts have been made already to weave smooth endless yarns and link them to the foundation fabric in a special way, but this causes relatively high production costs and a really secure hold of the too smooth pile in the foundation fabric is not assured. While a certain hold of the smooth pile in the foundation fabric can be achieved by coating in the area of the foundation fabric, such materials lose suppleness and textile feel thereby. For this reason, the crinkled pile fibers have always been returned to in high-grade, synthetic velours. But due to their strong inherent crinkle and surface roughness, necessary for pile retention and seam strength, they tend to soil.